


School Luck

by Alex_the_ghost



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety Attacks, Bullying, Death, Homophobia, Multi, Murder, Other, School Shootings, Transphobia, highschool, principal logan sanders, self deprecation, side character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_the_ghost/pseuds/Alex_the_ghost
Summary: WIP)just something to see if i like where this is goingits written from a first person limited narrater, you hear exactly and only what the character thinks, sees, and hears.tw:swearing, school threat, lieing,





	1. chapter 1- virgil

I was just trying to get through this stupid school day, thats all I wanted to do. I just wanted to get to the cafeteria, then go to class, then go home. However, I was currently sitting outside the principals office with a stupid jock. I didn't even start the fight, his friends did, but where any of them in here? No, it was me and this idiot.  
“Mr. Rockshire and Mr. Douglass?” Lovely, the Principals here. Let's just get this over with.   
“You don't have to hold the door for me jock.” I sound more agitated than I thought.  
“Oh, excuse me then, I was just trying to be courteous!”  
“I don't need your pity, just because you can throw a ball and run fast, doesn't mean you own everything.” Mr. Sharp coughed. Oops. “Sorry, sir.” I mumbled before sitting down. I was going to punch this kid before the day’s over.  
“So would either of you like to tell me what happened in the cafeteria?” We both almost jumped over the desk at that one.  
“He started it!”  
“It's his fault - my friends didn't even do anything”  
“So we were having fun! He has it out for me!” That's really rich coming from the popular kid, I so want to deck him right here.  
“Excuse me, both of you can sit down.” he said leaning back in his desk chair. The other kid and I huffed sitting back down. Maybe punching this kid now would be a bad idea. “Now, Mr. Rockshire, you and your teammates were being rowdy in the cafeteria?  
“Wha- ok, only a little bit, we weren’t throwing anything just talking.” The other kid, something 'Rockshire’ answered.   
“Yeah well his buddies were doing a lot more than just being loud.” I shot back.  
“Ok, ok, well, here's what we are going to do." Oh no, come one that sounds like I'm in trouble, I didn't even do anything.  
"I didn't even do anything!"  
"Virgil, please, sit down." Well that's not the first time Mr. Sharp used my first name. "Both you and Roman-" Oh hey thats the kids name, neat. "- will be in detention for the rest of this week-" Ok thats a little less neat. "-and I want to see an essay written from both of you of what happened today."  
"But with both already told you what happened!" Ok Rocky wow, a little worried? Whatever, I'll bite.  
"Yeah, why do you need an essay from both of us?"  
"It's just, for the record. Now, I believe both of you have classes to attend? Have Mr. Morris write you a pass." Ok well, that's not that bad, detention was fine, and I got a break from my science class, I guess this was fine. Except for the fact that Mr. Rockshire does not seem as relaxed as me, which is really weird.  
"I can't believe this I have detention and an essay on top of everything else, this is great absolutely great." wow this kid talks fast, I wonder what his problem is. “Oh hey guys.” Huh, not to happy with his team. Looks like the couch showed up to talk to Mr. Sharp about Rockshire playing, of course.  
“Virgil? Its theater next right?” I blinked and looked in front of me at Mr. Morris. He had the pen over the pass pad.   
“Oh yeah, yeah sorry. Dr. Delightful, yeah.” I stumbled, nodding. He smiled and finished writing the pass handing it to me.   
“And a Delightful pass for you too, Roman!” He turned and handed Roman a pass. He's not in my class why is he getting a theater pass-  
“My schedule got changed.”  
“In the middle of the last quarter of our senior year?”  
“Mhmm.” ok, that's not weird, whatever, I can deal with one class with this jock.   
“Ok, whatever, thanks Patton, see you after school?”  
“Mhmm! Be good kiddos and get to class, You know Dr. Delightful doesn't like to wait!” he called after us after we made our way out of the office and toward the theater. I did not feel like talking to this kid, especially not after what his buddies were doing.   
“They’re just stupid.” What?  
“What?” I looked over at him and he had his head nailed forward, both hands stiff in his pockets. He shrugged and continued looking forward, then glanced at his feet. Since when did Roman ‘The Jock’ Rockshire get shy?  
“The team. Theyre just stupid they dont get all the…. Lgbt things..”  
“Ok, and you do? You are apart of your team y’know.”  
“Ok well look.” he stopped and turned to face me. “They arent my team, if anyone they’re Reamus’, and I’m not like them. They're just…. Stupid ok if you dont believe me thats fine it doesnt matter anyway.” Well, he's agitated. Jeez, I didn't want to walk next to him anyway. I just hope he doesn't lie about why were late, shit ok now I’m running.  
“Mr. Rockshire, welcome to 5th hour theater, thank you for joining us.” I could hear Dr. Delightfuls voice as I got closer to the door, he sounded….. Exactly the same god that man is hard to read. “And look at that, Douglass, thanks for making an appearance, both of you know your seats.” He said turning around on the stage and walk back stage. Roman and I both started heading toward the same section of seats, and the same row, and the same seats- God damn it we sit next to each other. I sighed softly and sat down, shoving the pass in my pocket and crossing my arms. Sometimes it was a good thing that Dr.Douglass assigned the seats to coordinating hours, sometimes it meant that if one person transferred, you'd be sitting next to a jock. Which is great.   
“Ok students. Today we will be playing a game called ‘Greetings, your majesty’. The game is simple. A student, let's say Rockshire, since you were good at this in the other hour.” So Rockshire was in theater class. Good for him I guess. He doesn't really seem too keen on sitting in front of the class- I thought we were the smaller of the two hours. “Lovely, so here's how the game goes-” Dr. Delightful quickly spins the chair around with Roman in it. Three students will be chosen at random, and will stand in a line behind the chair and say ‘Greetings, your majesty’ in whatever voice, tone, inflection they want to. After all three students have gone, Rockshire will guess what three students were behind his chair.”  
“What happens if hes right?” Does Kaitlynn ever not have a question?  
“I bake him a cake, don't interrupt me.” Heh, I like Dr. Delightful. “Now I will call you up by your hour name and since roman doesnt know anyones yet, he won't know him I'm talking to.” He paused and looked down at a kid in the front row. “The point of the game is to not give away who you are so don't be reckless.” Hm I wonder what that was referring to, totally wasn't that time Jeremy jumped off the stage, or through the stage, or fell off it. “Great now can we have, Thunder, Freeze, and Textile?” great, why would he call me? At least it was with two other punks, I liked Nate and Percy, I think they’re dating? I can't remember those two fight a lot. The three of us walked up the chair and stood in a line, Nate, Percy, then Me. “Whenever your ready.”  
“Greeetiiingss…..yyyoourrr...Maaajjessttyyy.” Ok maybe I hate Nate, he does this everytime. Even Dr.delightful hates it, that man does not hide his exasperation well.  
“GREETINGS YOUR MAJESTY!” I fell backwards, jesus percy how much louder can this kid get.   
“Very creative you two..” Dr.Delightful says rubbing the side of his head. Ok now it's my turn if my hearing ever returns. I stand up and think for a second before lowering my voice and cupping my hands around my mouth.  
“Greetings, your majesty..” the TB voice always gets them. I could hear roman mutter ‘who the fuck?’ under his breath. Nate, Percy, and I all went back to our seats before Dr.Delightful turned Romans chair around.  
“Well, Rockshire, any guesses? You only get three.” Roman looked around the classroom as if there was something obvious about the voices- well they were pretty obvious just not to someone who hasn't been here before.   
“Ok, I think, I don't know all their names but I think it was leather jacket, the motorcycle guy not starbucks, The guy next to him covered in paint, and Virgil.” Oh shit he knows my na-OH wait da fuck how’d he guess right what the fuck kind of curse?  
“Hm. Very good Rockshire. Any advice for the class on how you were able to guess everyone correct?” Even Dr.Delightful looked surprised.  
“I could hear his leather jacket, and he wasn't chewing gum so I knew it wasn't Remi, -”  
“Sorry to interrupt but Armaro are you chewing gum?” Everyone turned to look at Remi, who popped a bubble before pushing his sunglasses up onto his head, pushing hair out of his face in the process.   
“Nope.” Dr.Delightful raised an eyebrow and watched him, until eventually Remi took a drink from his coffee cup and swallowed. “No gum, buzzkill.”  
“Hm. As you were saying Rockshire.”  
“I could hear his boots and he smelled like acrylic.” Wow, that's almost impressive.  
“Very Observant, Rockshire, maybe you should look into phycology instead of theater-”  
“But he's our best actor!” Does Kaitlynn ever shut up? Oh, Oh, Dr. Delightful is maaad, this is gonna be fun.  
“Yes Price, very good observation, Rochsire is one of our best actors and despite that fact it would be my honor to lead him into the art of psychology therefore rendering him unable to act in this high schools astonishing plays. To be honest, that's been my plan all along I can’t believe you've uncovered it, you must also be very observant.” Damn, he tore her apart.  
“Wow, Thank you, Dr.Delightful.” Did she, is she really, I can't believe this, she's so lucky her dads paying her way through school or else she's still be at jump start. Dr.Delightful sighed softly, almost unnoticeable you weren't paying attention and put a smile back on his face.   
“Thank you for participating Rockshire, for the next round I will simply point to individuals to avoid giving away whos lining up. Now, Richmond, why don’t you take a seat?” I guess that's one way to make sure Jeremy doesn’t jump off - oh no he's jumping on - OH SHIT he's falling -   
“Richmond. I believe we've discussed proper stage etiquette. Including but not limited to, jumping on, off, and around the stage.”  
“Oh yeah, whoops.” Is he really stupid or just has a death wish? Oh, Dr. Delightful does not look pleased- is he, shit hes whispered of jeremy is fucked, that it folks tonights a murder.  
“Looks like a murder tonight,” hey that my line wat da fuck Roman?  
“Dude, my line.”  
“Should’ve said it first.” oh shit Prince thinks he’s hot shit. Wait was that Dr. Delightful?  
“Now, students, I will point to three of you, who of which will stand behind Richmond and proceed to recite greetings your majesty. After which you will be seated and Richmond will make his guesses. Now, let's begin.” At least I won't have to go again for a bit.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is where im too sure, and idk if im just being angsty cause i feel sad or what  
tw: lying, school threat, swearing

Is he always this reserved? I mean I wouldn't take him for the social butterfly but he doesn't even seem to have a friend in class- Its theater class! How could he not be friends with anyone here? Hasn't Dr. Douglass only called on him once - and that was during my turn. Does he just sit here the entire time? He has to be good at something to get to the back row. Why does he seem so tense- oh right I'm probably staring -   
“Something interesting Rockshire?” Last name then alright.  
“Nothing, sorry. Just bored, I guess.” So much for a friend Roman, you can't even tell the truth. See now he doesn't want to talk to you and you get to sit in awkward silence for the rest of the year.  
“Bull.” Wait what? “Try again.” He's not even looking at me how did he, doesn't matter, I wasn't lying, its true. I'm just bored.   
“I, wasn't lying, I'm just bored.” Did he just huff at me - why would he care? I don't see why this is so important to him.   
“Fine then.” Wait no shit, I - I didn't want him mad at me, why do I feel so bad? I - I shouldn’t feel bad, it doesn’t matter i -  
“Mr. Rockshire?” shit he was calling me.  
“Yes, sir? Sorry sir I-” oh wait stop talking.  
“It's alright, Rockshire. Would you like to come up and introduce some things about yourself to the class?” Not real- that wasn't a question alright here I go. Don't fall, don't fall, don't fall, ok you're fine, didn't trip. Wait they are staring at me did I miss something? He waved just keep walking ok, its fine. I don't even know what i'm supposed - you're on stage now shit voice go now.  
“Uh, hey! My name’s Roman, I’m 17, as most of you probably know im running back for the football team, and that's about it, for me - “  
“Rockshire. You know the questions.” Right, the intro questions, can't believe I forgot, ha.  
“Crimson, #DC143C, Gold, #FFD700, 1, twin, Prince, Robin Williams, Mike Pence, no and yes.” there, not that hard - is Virgil watching me?  
“Thank you Rockshire. You may go sit down now.” Thank god. Why is Virgil still watching me did I say something?  
“Prince?” oh, that. Well I don't think sitting in silence will bother him so - “Rockshire, Prince really?”  
“Yes, Prince. It was supposed to be Price but my mom misspelled it so it became Prince.”  
“What about Remus?”  
“Knight. He's younger by 5 minutes.” Its weird that he actually talking to me I thought he hated me.  
“Huh, cool.” right he still hates me alright cool. That's the bell, alright guess it's time to head to gym, and then practice for 2 hours.  
“Attention students, this is not a drill, there is an internal threat. Teachers please proceed with lockdown procedures. I repeat this is not a drill.”  
No.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep, thoughts comments concerns??

**Author's Note:**

> soooo yeah


End file.
